Gundam Wing: Our Love is Strong
by ShinkuNoIto
Summary: My 1st Fic. Takes place after the endless walts series, this is my fic on the lives of the g-boys and the rest of the gang! May be PG-13 later on! Plz R&R!
1. Phone Call

The Legend Untold Gundam Wing Style-Prolog  
  
Not too far away in another world in a different time, on space colony L2. On Sol Ave. it's always a tradition for Christmas in the Maxwell household. The Maxwell's friends houses are also on Sol Ave., they are either right next to each other or across from each other.  
  
Neptune Maxwell the wife of Duo Maxwell has always enjoyed the years of her life even though they lived in a space colony or on earth. Her uncle is a great scientist (Dr.G), he and a four other scientist where the ones who made the "Gundum's". Both her and her husband piloted a Gundum called Deathscythe or the Hellscythe. Her older brother and sister are Leonardo Peacecraft (Zechs Marquees) and Realna Peacecraft. Their parents where killed by Rormofeller Foundations, her brother joined the Oz military; her sister's whereabouts were unknown to her. Because her mother put her in her child form, and she was found by Lady Une, who raised her as if she was her own daughter. She considers Trezie, as her father. She is a very good MS pilot, she can fix anything (that includes electronics), she loves physics, her mother (Lady Une) taught her numerous things, Treize taught her how to defend herself, later on her brother taught her how to be eloquent, her sister Realna; taught her the ways of politics. But never the less her adoptive father (Treize) left Oz in her hands. He also left her MS (mobile suits) for her and the rest of the Oz faction. And Mariemaia became a part of Duo's and Neptune's family, they considered her as their own daughter.  
  
ON TO THE STORY!!!  
  
Gundam Wing Characters do not belong to me what so ever. Except for Neptune!  
  
Chapter 1: Phone Call  
  
--12:00 p.m. in the Maxwell household--  
  
"Duo, come help me decorate Christmas tree before you shovel the driveway and the sidewalk." Neptune called to her husband from the living room. She wore her red dress over her green turtle neck shirt, and her long chestnut colored hair in a braid. Duo walked in the room wearing his black long pants and a red collared shirt. His long brown hair in its usual braid, like it has been for the past 3 years since Mariemaia, thought she would carry out her father's wishes (Treize).  
  
"Oh, ok what do you need help with besides helping you with the decorations on the tree." Duo came next to her and kissed her cheek. And sat next to her, picking up a box of Christmas ordainments. Neptune smiled, at him, when they where done decorating their Christmas tree. Then Duo hugged her and left to go shovel the snow in their driveway and sidewalk. She got busy in the kitchen cooking preparing for tomorrow's Christmas dinner with their friends. Just then the phone rang, while she was making a Christmas cake for dessert.  
  
"Is this the Maxwell residence?" the unfamiliar voice said.  
  
"Yes, this is, may I ask who's calling?" She said.  
  
"My name is of no importance. However is your husband there?"  
  
"Yes, he is, one moment." She placed the phone down on the counter, and walked to the front door. And saw that Duo was half way done with their driveway.  
  
"What is it? Sweet?" Duo looked up at her.  
  
"There's some one on the phone for you, and won't say his name."  
  
"Ok. You shouldn't come out in the cold with out a jacket." He smiled and followed her back into the house. Duo took of his shoes, jacked, and scarf (the one Neptune made so long ago).  
  
While Duo was taking off his jacket and shoes, she told the guy that he is coming. Duo took the phone from her hands; she slapped him lightly on his arm. And he smiled at her before he talked on the phone he kissed her on her lips.  
  
"Duo.." She whispered, "You should find out what the guy wants."  
  
"What ever you say." He whispered in her ear. And talked on the phone.  
  
--10 minutes later--  
  
"Duo who was on the other side of the line?" Neptune asked from the kitchen to Duo who was sitting on the sofa wrapping some Christmas presents. Duo thought to himself if he should tell her.  
  
'I can't make her worry…it will make her get jumpy and she'll do who knows what.' He sighed at knew if he didn't do what he was told something will happen to his precious loving wife of his. But no matter what I have to make it sound convincing to her.  
  
"It was just some guy who asked if I had a one of the new truck model part." He told her as he placed the present he wrapped under the tree. Neptune shrugged and went back to cooking their dinner for tonight.  
  
--Flashback—  
  
"Who is this and what do you want?" Duo answers the phone in his office.  
  
"Is your wife with you at the moment?" the voice asks him.  
  
"No. What do you want and who are you?"  
  
"My name is no importance for the time being, I want you to go on a daring mission to wipe out the lunar base of the Oz faction."  
  
"What do you want me to do that…I am no warrior anymore."  
  
"If you don't corporate I will have to kill your so called precious wife of yours that you love so much and your daughter."  
  
"Please give me at least till the end of Christmas to think over it."  
  
"Very well… I will call you 2 days after Christmas."  
  
"Th-" but Duo was cut off and the receiver was not there any more. He hung up the phone and started to collect his thoughts. 'A mission…but I can't…not anymore…I'm married and I have a daughter and another child coming.'  
  
-- End of Flashback - -  
  
'Something seems very odd about Duo…' but Neptune ignored the thought, if something were wrong Duo would tell her. 'Oh…well I'll wait till he has to say it.' She continued to wrap the presents, and going back and forth to the kitchen every so often to check on their dinner for tonight.  
  
  
  
Duo went back outside to finish shoveling their driveway of snow from last night's snowfall. He then heard his name being called and looked down across the street. He saw Mariemaia with Relena and Heero.  
  
  
  
"Daddy! Daddy!" Mariemaia called out running to her father as soon as they got to the driveway. Duo who just finished clearing the driveway, scooped up his daughter in his arms.  
  
  
  
"Hello Duo, nice to see you again." Relena said smiling. Holding on to Heero's arm. Heero nodded a hello to Duo; he was always serious (except when he's with Relena).  
  
  
  
"It's nice to see both of you again." Duo said smiling. He tossed Mariemaia in the air and catching her. " Your mother was getting kind of lonely while you where gone." Duo laughed at Mariemaia's surprised expression.  
  
  
  
--Back in the house- -  
  
'What is Duo doing out there?' Neptune wondered putting the wrapping paper, ribbons, and tags away. She smiled and got up from sitting down on the couch (she's only 2 months pregnant).  
  
"My, god, how am I ever going to get used to this." She sighed, and walked to the front door. Putting on her shoes, she opened the door and walked out. What she didn't expect was her sister to be there with Heero.  
  
-- Out in the driveway--  
  
" Relena!"  
  
"Neptune, how are you dear sister?" Relena asked her. Neptune walked up to her sister and hugged her.  
  
"Fine, just fine, although it is a bit hard not to do so much things."  
  
"That's good to hear Sis, Heero and I just came by to drop off Mariemaia."  
  
Duo was talking to Heero away from the two sisters. Mariemaia stood behind her mother. Neptune and Relena where aware of Mariemaia by them, Relena smiled.  
  
"Relena why don't you and Heero stay for dinner, tonight." She asked, "If you two have plans already then that's ok." Duo came behind her wrapping her up in his jacket with him.  
  
"You shouldn't be out here in the cold like this." Duo said, she smiled at him.  
  
"Well, big sis, do both of you want to stay for dinner?" Relena smiled at her and nodded in agreement.  
  
"Yes we will, we both don't have anything planed for tonight." Heero nodded in agreement with her. Neptune smiled and walked up the walkway to the front door. With Mariemaia following her holding her hand. Duo walked beside her and opened the door to the house, Relena and Heero following them.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
To be continued…in Normal Days!  
  
  
  
Duo: You're a good writer!  
  
  
  
Winter: Why thank you!  
  
  
  
Heero: Mission completed…  
  
  
  
Relena: Heero?  
  
  
  
Mariemaia: ….  
  
  
  
Neptune: Duo, let's go to the movies!  
  
  
  
Duo: Yeha! Ok…let's go Mariemaia!  
  
  
  
Mariemaia: Wheee! Movie!  
  
  
  
Wintera: ^^' Ah…well see you all in the next chapter!  
  
  
  
Wintera: DUO!!! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY PAPERS!!  
  
  
  
Everyone: Duo? What did you do now?  
  
  
  
Duo: heh heh…uh…bye now! 


	2. Chapter 2-Normal Days

Chapter 2- Normal Days  
  
Here is the Next Chapter 2! I need to have more Reviews about my fanfic here. I personally would like to thank my friends for inspiring me to write my fanfics that I came up with. Let us go on to the story! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own the Gundam Wing characters (AN: Though I wish I could.).  
  
I do own Neptune!  
  
(AN: ) Author's notes, thought…  
  
"…" Talking  
  
'…' Thought  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Previous Chapter:  
  
"Yes we will, we both don't have anything planed for tonight." Heero nodded in agreement with her. Neptune smiled and walked up the walkway to the front door. With Mariemaia following her holding her hand. Duo walked beside her and opened the door to the house, Relena and Heero following them.  
  
Chapter 2: Normal Days  
  
By: Sailorstarwinter  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
--In the Maxwell House Dining Room--  
  
"Let's eat!" Neptune called out from the dining room. She had put the food on the table in the center; plates and silverware were set on the table. Neptune helped Mariemaia onto the chair next to her, Duo sat to her left at the head of the table, Relena sat across of Neptune and Heero sat next to her.  
  
"Wow, Sis, all of this looks so good!" Relena said to her as she took her food.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing." Neptune replied, getting Mariemaia's food.  
  
"It is good Neptune" Heero said eating, Relena nodded in agreement.  
  
"Don't be so modest Sis." Neptune laughed, as she got her food. Duo was already eating his dinner.  
  
After dinner Relena helped Neptune clean the dishes, while Duo put the dishes away with Heero, and Mariemaia wiped the dishes dry. Soon as they where all done, Mariemaia went to her room to finish her homework, and the four adults went into the family room to talk  
  
Heero and Relena sat on the couch while Duo and Neptune sat on the smaller couch. Neptune leaned on Duo resting her head on his shoulder; he put is arm around her waist.  
  
"So, Sis, when are you expecting…" Relena said.  
  
"Ah…the doctor said March." Neptune replied, smiling.  
  
"Duo, you must be happy about having a child soon." Relena said, holding onto Heero's hand.  
  
"Yep, I am happy about it." Duo said, smiling proudly.  
  
"Well, we're happy for you both." Heero said smiling, Relena nodded.  
  
"Thanks." Duo said. Neptune giggled at him, for blushing.  
  
"So, when are you and Heero getting married?" Neptune asked them, Duo nodded; he wanted to know too.  
  
"We where thinking in April or March." Heero said, "Relena wanted in April and I wanted it in March."  
  
"Oh…so you haven't come to a decision yet." Neptune told them.  
  
"That's going to be hard to solve out for the both of you." Duo said, Neptune nodded knowing that her sister is busy with being the Vice Foreign Minister. Neptune's and Duo's wedding was hard enough with her being the Queen Neptune Peacecraft and all.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
--8:00 p.m. Outside the House--  
  
"Well thanks again for the dinner sis." Relena said outside the front door.  
  
"No problem, anytime see you at Christmas, Good night." She replied. Duo came rushing out of the house to the driveway to find his wife with out a jacket. He came up to her and put her jacket on her shoulders. Relena and Heero closed the doors of their car, and drove away.  
  
"You know, Neptune, you should wear something warm when you come outside." Duo said, "I don't want you to catch a cold." Neptune looked at her husband's concerned face, and smiled.  
  
"Ok, I'm sorry." She said, walking up the driveway back to the house with Duo hand in hand.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
--Next Day in the Morning--  
  
Neptune was making breakfast for Duo and Mariemaia. She called up the stairs for Mariemaia to wake up and get ready for school. She saw Duo sit down in his chair and the head of the table. She smiled, carrying his breakfast with the morning newspaper, and set it down on the table.  
  
"Good morning Sweet." She said and kissed him on the lips, he returned the kiss. Mariemaia walked in the room with her school uniform on, and sat down on the chair next to her father.  
  
"Good Morning Mariemaia."  
  
"Morning Mommy!" She said brightly as Neptune placed her breakfast on the table for her.  
  
"Hurry up and eat breakfast so I can drop you off to school." Neptune said, to her as she walked to the kitchen that was next to the dinning room. Their house was big, not as big as her grandfather's mansion.  
  
Duo smiled when his daughter was reading and eating at the same time. Mariemaia looked at him with an odd expression on her face, she asked him what was so funny. He just told her that she reminded him of her mother, when they first meet one morning. Mariemaia giggled Duo just grinned about thinking of the past they shared together. Mariemaia took her dishes to the kitchen; her mother took them and washed them, and came back out of the kitchen kissing her father on the cheek goodbye.  
  
Neptune came out of the kitchen, wearing her forest green turtleneck shirt and black skirt with her hoop earrings. She told Duo that she'd be right back to help him with the work after she took Mariemaia to school.  
  
"Don't forget you jacket, Mariemaia, I don't want you to get sick." Neptune said giving her daughter her jacket. Neptune thought it was best for Mariemaia to enroll in a private school. Although, her mother (Lady Une), said that she could send Mariemaia to a public school. Neptune said no, that it was too risky to send her to a public school.  
  
"Duo, we're going now." Neptune called out from the front door, putting on her shoes.  
  
"Wait, I'll go with both of you." He said to them, he was wearing black pants a white shirt with a black jacket over it. After all these years he still had his hair in a braid, while Neptune had her hair in a loose ponytail.  
  
The three of them walked out of the front door, Duo locked the door the put the keys in his pocket. The school was only a 15-minute walk from their house, so they walked. Mariemaia walked in front of her parents, while Duo and Neptune walked hand in hand smiling and talking. The school came in view, just then the two adults stopped at the schools main gate.  
  
"Ok, now you have fun and study hard, Mariemaia." Neptune said hugging her.  
  
"Be careful now." Duo said to her and patted her on the head.  
  
"Don't worry Mommy, you too Dad." Mariemaia replied to her parents. And ran off to meet her friends. Leaving her parent's watching her run across the grass.  
  
"Ah, she's so much like my Dad." Neptune said watching Mariemaia.  
  
"She sure is, we better get home." Duo said, as he and Neptune walked back the way they came.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
-- Back At the House--  
  
Duo was busy taking calls from customers, while his wife was cleaning the house. Neptune's mind kept on drifting thinking about her brother, and sighed wondering how he's doing. Of course she misses her older brother a lot, the last time she ever heard from him was when Dakin was using Mariemaia.  
  
'I hope he's ok, and not hurt.' She thought sitting down on the couch. And started to clean again. She started to hum a song that her brother always sang to her when she was little.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
--In Duo's Office--  
  
'Sigh, I have to decide my answer soon to that….guy.' Duo thought, then he heard Neptune humming a song in the next room. He got up and walked to the closet where kept things from long ago. He rummaged around, looking for something, and found it. He opened the black velvet box, and saw the gold heart-shaped locket.  
  
He heard a knock on the door; quickly he closed the closet door and hid the black velvet box in his desk drawer. Duo opened the door to find his wife standing there carrying a tray in her hands.  
  
"What is this?" He asked her, she just smiled and walked in the room. Putting the  
  
tray down on a clear table, carefully not to mess up any papers.  
  
"I made you lunch, Duo, since you are working so hard in here I figure that you might be getting hungry." Neptune said, "So, I bought you this to eat."  
  
Duo kissed her on the cheek, "Thanks, your so sweet." And stated to eat his lunch, he saw that his wife started to file papers.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
--1:30 p.m.--  
  
Mariemaia opened the front door, taking off her shoes. She placed her school bag next to the couch, and went to look for her mother. She walked into her father's office to see if she was there, and found that she wasn't there.  
  
"Mommy, Daddy, I'm home!" She called out from the dinning room.  
  
"Welcome, home sweetie!" Neptune called out. Mariemaia looked in the main room for her mother.  
  
"Mommy where are you?" She called out, wondering where her mother could be.  
  
"I'm in the kitchen." Neptune replied. Mariemaia walked to the kitchen doors, and peeked inside to find her mother baking goodies. The young girl smiled, she hugged her mother.  
  
Neptune smiled and hugged her daughter back, "How was your day at school?"  
  
"It was pretty boring, just reviews from what Aunty Relena and you taught me."  
  
"I see, anything else new?" Neptune asked taking out a batch of freshly baked cookies.  
  
"Nope, nothing much." Mariemaia said, "What did you and Daddy do today?"  
  
"Your father was doing some paper work again, and I was cleaning up the house." She said as she removed the already cooled cookies from the tray. She gave Mariemaia a cookie to eat for snack. And then went back to putting the cookies away in the new cookie jar that Quatre and Dorothy gave to her as a present.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
--Later at Night--  
  
After the three of them had dinner, Duo helped his wife cleaned the dishes while Mariemaia went to get ready for bed. Neptune could tell some thing was wrong with Duo ever since that phone call, but decided not to say anything to upset him.  
  
Duo kissed her lightly on the cheek while she was thinking, "Why don't you go and take it easy for awhile."  
  
"Are you sure you want me to do that?" Neptune asked him, while putting the dishes away. Duo nods his head in and walks her to the couch, making sure she was comfortable. He put on some soothing music on, before he went back into the kitchen to put the rest of the dishes away.  
  
"Duo, you seem very distracted lately ever since that phone call, are you okay?" Neptune asked him as she listened to the music. She could hear him putting the last few dishes away in the cabinet.  
  
"I'm okay, you don't need to worry about me so much." He said, sitting next to her. Duo put his arms around her, "Nothing is wrong, so don't worry."  
  
In response, she laid her head down on his chest and sighed, "Okay." She fell asleep 1 hour later, after they were watching a movie. While Duo was still up, it was only 9:30 p.m. when he found her fast asleep.  
  
'Gee, looks like she fell asleep…'Duo sighed; carefully he carried her to their bedroom. He gently laid her on the bed so he wouldn't wake her, and covered her with the blankets. As he walked out their bedroom door he heard her sigh and move to her side.  
  
Smiling he walked down the hallway to Mariemaia's bedroom, he opened the door to find her fast asleep. Duo carefully tucked her in and kissed her forehead, and in response she smiled. Quitely he left her room closing the door and went back to the master bedroom.  
  
'At least she's ok…for the time being.' Duo thought as he climbed into the bed. Neptune snuggled against him sighing in happiness, as he held her close to him as she slept. Soon he fell asleep, holding her close to him keeping her warm.  
  
--Elsewhere--  
  
'Neptune…Are you ok?' Zechs Marquese thought to himself as he piloted the small craft. 'Even though I'm not there you must endure, my little sister.'  
  
"Zechs are you ok?" Noin asked him, as she was busy typing on a small computer.  
  
"I'm ok, Noin." He told her; still he could not help thinking that his little sister will be in trouble.  
  
"Are you sure? You do seem a little stressed." She told him, although she was busy these past few days she could tell that he was thinking of something.  
  
"It's nothing, Noin, don't worry about me." He said, 'I just hope nothing will happen to Neptune…' he thought.  
  
To be Continued….  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Duo: Wow…that took a pretty long time!  
  
Heero: Yup the longest mission I've ever had.  
  
Sailorstarwinter: Hey….that was mean…here I am trying my best and you say that  
  
Relena: Heero…what made you say that?  
  
Neptune: Duo…let's go we need to go look for Mariemaia again.  
  
Duo: Ok…let's go!  
  
Zechs: Don't you dare try anything on MY sister.  
  
Neptune: ^^'  
  
Relena: Oh…my….^^'  
  
Everyone: SEE YOU SOON!!!!  
  
Sailorstarwinter: HEY WERE THE HECK IS MY LAPTOP! *glares at Duo*  
  
Zechs: DUO!!!!!  
  
Duo: eek! *runs away*  
  
- - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Chapter 3 – Getting Ready for Christmas!  
  
"Oh….that's so pretty Mommy!" Mariemaia told Neptune as she put the final touches up around the house.  
  
"My goodness….Sis!" Relena said from the doorway, smiling holding a box for her. And sat down on the couch waiting for her. 


	3. Getting Ready For Chirstmas Part One

Chapter 3: Getting Ready For Christmas!! (Part One) If I am going to continue writing this fanfic that I worked so hard on thinking on I need more reviews!!! But for now here is the third chapter: Getting Ready for Christmas. I would like to thank my dearest friends for supporting me, my so-called B.F. for all the kindness and the support.  
  
This is my Christmas present to all of you who are reading this.in tribute to Christmas this year. Merry Christmas to all of you!  
  
Disclaimer: I seriously do not own the characters from Gundam Wing, but I do own the character Neptune (a different character that is my own).  
  
(AN: ) Author's notes, thought. "." Talking '.' Thought - - . - - Chance of Scene - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Maxwell Household Mariemaia woke up getting dressed for a typical Saturday weekend. Walking down the steps she found her father in the kitchen. He was busy making something, so she quietly stood beside him.  
  
"Daddy what are you doing?" Mariemaia asked him as she watched him. "I'm making your mother a special breakfast." Duo said placing a single red rose on the tray. "Why?" Mariemaia asked, confused why her father was doing that. "Because I love your mother very much." Duo said, "Now, you better do all of your chores before you leave for Aunty Relena's." "Ok, Daddy!" the young girl said, leaving the kitchen to do all of her chores. While Duo quietly walked up the stairs with the tray to their bedroom, he didn't want to wake his wife up anytime soon until he got there. - - - - - - - In Duo's and Neptune's Bedroom Duo carefully walked into the bedroom, he saw that his wife was still asleep in bed. Walking to the side of the bed he placed the tray down on the table next to the bed. He didn't want to wake her up yet; she needed the rest of being so busy yesterday.  
  
Neptune didn't want to wake up, but she did anyway finding Duo sitting on the bed beside her. She smiled when she looked at him, no matter how many years went by after the last almost breaking out war her husband still kept his hair in a braid. Countless times she thought of the past when they first met each other, remembering that time was pretty funny for that was the first time she ever felt in love.  
  
"Good Morning sweetie." Neptune spoke, catching him off guard. "Ack.you scared me hun." Duo said, making his heartbeat slow down. She just giggled at him from lying down in bed. "Really, you the almighty Great Warrior got scared." Neptune said to him giggling in between her words. "Did I ever tell you look simply stunning when you laugh my love?" Duo asked looking down at her from leaning on the pillows behind him. Neptune shook her head when she heard his question. She knew quite well that phrase was the same one used when they were on their first date.  
  
Just then the phone rang, Neptune picked up the phone that was on the nightstand next to the bed. She recognized the speaker as her sister, Relena; they started talking about the plans for today.  
  
"Shucks..ruin my fun." Duo said sighing when his wife started talking on the phone. He slumped into his pillows, knowing his wife and sister-in- law their talk would bound to be a long one.  
  
"Um, Relena, I need to go some one needs my very full attention." She told her sister over the phone. "Let me guess..it's Duo.isn't it?" Relena said to her sister with a giggle. Relena received a chuckle from her sister over the phone. "Very much yes.dear sister.feeling neglected and unwanted." She told her, slightly giggling. She looked over her shoulder, seeing that Duo slumped into his pillows feeling quite neglected from her. Shaking her head she hung up the phone when Relena told her she'd call later on.  
  
"Aw.dose my great warrior husband feel neglected from his wife?" She asked him in an innocent tone, and looking sheepishly at him. "Um." He stared to say, but Duo couldn't resist those shinning blue- eyes that showed his refection in them, "Yea.some what neglected.I wanted to spend some time with my one and only woman today." "Really, you could have told me earlier." She told him slowly getting out of bed, walking to their bathroom. He watched her as she walked to their bathroom in her royal blue silk nightgown flowing behind her as she walked.  
  
"Duo.you do know that today were suppose to be setting the house up for Christmas right?" She asked him from the bathroom, brushing her hair. "Oh.yes.dear I remember don't worry." He told her watching her reflection in the mirror as she brushed her hair. "That's good honey.as long as you remember." She smiled, setting her brush down on the bathroom sink counter. "I'm going to go and check on Mariemaia." He told her from their bedroom doorway. "Okay." She called out from their closet. Duo left the bedroom smiling, he knew his wife all too well by now. - - - - - - - - - - - In Mariemaia's Bedroom, down the hallway Mariemaia was busy cleaning her room, putting her toys away and making her bed. She smiled when she found a picture of Neptune, Lady Une, and Duo; it was the only picture that reminded her of her first Christmas as a normal girl. She didn't notice Duo, leaning on the doorframe of her room, until she heard a snicker. "Busy cleaning?" He asked her from the bedroom doorway. Duo grinned as he watched his daughter clean her room, making it all nice and tidy. "Yup.you got that right Dad!" Mariemaia said cheerfully walking to her desk sorting out loose papers that she found on her bedroom floor. "Don't forget that you have to make sure your room and closet is clean before you go over to Aunty Relena's house." Duo told her, making sure she understood him perfectly. Mariemaia nodded a yes to show that she understood what her father told her she had to do. He left her to go back finishing cleaning her room, walking back down the hallway back to were he left Neptune earlier.  
  
- - - - - - - - - Back At Duo's and Neptune's Bedroom Neptune was busy making their bed when she heard him walk into the room. Duo saw that she wore a bluish-green shirt and a long black skirt while her hair was braided in to two buns on the side of her head.  
  
"Your back.early." She stated as she fluffed the pillows on both sides of the bed. "You didn't want me to come back?" He asked her kind of hurt by the remark she made earlier. "I didn't say that.you thought I would say that." She told him turning to look at him with her sweetest smile. Duo just stared at his wife, who was just driving him crazy with her smile. He could never shake off the feeling when ever she smiled ever so cute or sweetly at him. It just drove him crazy, yet he knew that he must be the luckiest guy in the universe to have a woman like her.  
  
"Well, I must get downstairs and start cleaning the dining room." She said brushing past him. Neptune was quite amused when she saw him just staring at her, which was one of the things that some times amuses her so much.  
  
- - - - - - - - - At Relena's House "Heero.can you come here for just a little while?" a woman called out from her office. "What's a matter Relena?" Heero asked from leaning against the doorway of Relena's office room. "You have a call from Preventer Wind." she told him looking into his cobalt blue eyes. "Okay.Thanks Relena." He told her walking to the workout room, two doors down from her office room. Heero knew that the so-called person named Preventer Wind was none other than Zechs. Relena's and Neptune's older brother, though they did not know that Zechs was now named Preventer Wind.  
  
Heero picked up the phone, "This is Heero.proceed." There was slight snicker on the other side of the phone when Heero spoke, "Well..it's been a while Yuy." Zechs said on the other side. "What is it now Wind?" Heero asked him seriously. "Some thing doesn't seem right.I feel as if something will happen to my sister." Zechs said seriously yet worried for his sister. "You mean.Neptune don't you." "Yes.I have this bad feeling something will happen." "I am thinking that Duo might have something about this as well." "I think you are right.you better ask him as soon as possible." Zechs finally said, still thinking about his two sisters. "I will.keep in contact, but not so sudden." Heero said grimly, he started to have a feeling that Duo might have information about this. "Do not worry.just keep an eye out for both of them." Zechs said and hung the phone up. Then Heero hung up the phone, he sat down on a nearby chair next to the window and started thinking. 'Zechs is right.Neptune seemed kind of distant last night.' He thought, 'Duo also seemed kind of out of it as well, some thing is up.' Heero looked out the window, he saw across the street Quatre busy shoveling snow off of his own driveway. He wondered if he should tell all of the Gundam pilots about this situation. 'Hm.I better not.tell them yet.' He confirmed with himself, walking away from the window and started to work out. (AN: Please try to have an open mind about Heero working out.) - - - - - - - - - Back at the Maxwell Household "Duo.stop eating the frosting." Neptune said to him, "Or else I won't have enough frosting to put on the cake." "But it's just so yummy." Duo protested and started to pout. "I know it's delicious, but I need it for the cake." She stated and whacked his had with a wooden spoon since he was about to eat some more of her frosting. "Ouch." Duo said rubbing his hand that she hit. "Ha, that's what you get for trying to eat some more." She grinned at him shaking the spoon in her hand.  
  
Duo just shook his head at his wife, he knew better than to try another attempt. Even though he wanted to have a little bit more, she wouldn't give him any chances to try. Neptune started to make more cake frosting, since Duo ate what little frosting she had left from her cookie batch.  
  
"Duo.you haven't been yourself lately." She said mixing the frosting, "Are you feeling alright?" "I'm feeling just fine so don't worry to much." He told her kissing her neck up and down. Neptune giggled at what he was doing to her, she couldn't stand the kissing going up and down her neck it was just too much. "Duo.p-please.s-stop it." She shivered from all the kisses, and lightly gasped when she felt his tongue, lingering, on her neck when he left trails of kisses on her neck. "But.I want to have some fun dear." He mumbled, "Your usually busy.like almost every single day." "Duo.what if Mariemaia comes down stairs, then what are you going to do?" She said in a low whisper trying not to give into the kisses on her neck. "Good point dear." Duo stopped and sighed disappointed about what she said to him. She sighed feeling guilty herself, for the fact that she was enjoying the seduction from her husband. He too felt that way but they never showed it like she did when they parted.  
  
"Mommy, I'm ready to go to Aunty Relena's house!" Mariemaia said from the front door. Not knowing what her parents were up to earlier while she was busy up stairs.  
  
Neptune looked at Duo and sighed, "Okay honey just let me finish up here."  
  
She put the last batch of cookies into the oven, looking at Duo she saw that he also felt the same way she did. Washing her hands and wiping them on her apron, Duo helped her undo the ties in the back of the apron. Both of them walked out of the kitchen and towards the front door where Mariemaia was waiting.  
  
"Mariemaia are you ready?" Neptune asked her as Duo put a jacket on her. "I'm ready mommy!" Mariemaia said cheerfully. "Okay lets go then." She said opening the front door, turning to look at Duo "Make sure the cookies are okay.don't eat them." "Yes.dear." Duo said smiling to her as she closed the door.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - To Be Continued..in Chapter 4: Getting Ready For Christmas part 2  
  
Duo: Hey.you cut off the great stuff.stupid author.  
  
Sailorstarwinter: How.dare you.you ungrateful person.  
  
Neptune: Duo it's almost Christmas.you shouldn't say those kinds of things.  
  
Mariemaia: Daddy.Santa might bring you coal this year!  
  
Sailorstarwinter: She's right you know Duo.Shouldn't say those kinds of things.  
  
Relena: I wonder what should I get Heero..what do you think Ms. Author?  
  
Sailorstarwinter: what ever you think Relena.as long as it comes from the heart.  
  
Relena: Okay thank you for helping me.  
  
Duo: I know what I'm giving her for Christmas.a lot of coal.  
  
Neptune: BE NICE DUO!!!  
  
Everyone: ^^;  
  
Sailorstarwinter: Well.any way.we'll see you in Chapter 4 part 2!  
  
Everyone: ((except Duo)) HAVE A MERRY CHISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! 


End file.
